The Pregnant Avatar
by xAriesx
Summary: This is just a series of how Mako and Korra deal with parenthood! Summary sucks, story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

Korra felt the horror like she never had, as the day her cycle passed by her. She knew she felt and was acting odd lately, though she couldn't put her finger on it. She told herself to remain calm, that she was just late this month. She then remembered Korra's and Mako's 3 year anniversary,which was just a month ago, and became even more afraid. Shivers ran down her spine, tears filling in her ocean blue eyes. She was only 24! What would Tenzin think? What would the world think? What would her parents think? In the Southern Water tribe, girls got married at 16, and had a baby at least by 20, Korra remembered. But this is the city. Things are different! Most people don't even marry in the city until 25! And spirits, kids don't come into the equation until 30. Tears were now streaming down her face. She had a duty to the world, she couldn't be pregnant!

"Korra, are you in there? It's time for dinner!" Jinora said, knocking on the bathroom door.

Mako and Korra came over for dinner over to air temple island. Bolin and Asami said they had a big announcement to share, and they wanted everyone to be their. Bolin moved out into Asami's mansion, and Mako kept his apartment, and soon Korra moved in with him after she finished her training, and became a fully realized Avatar.

"Yeah! I will be there in a minute!" Korra yelled, cursing herself for her voice cracking.

"Okay! Hurry up Bolin and Asami said they will tell everyone once everyone is at the dinner table!" Said another voice, filled with more excitement, Korra realizing Ikki was there. Ikki then said "I bet I can beat you on to the dinner table!" Ikki said, Korra hearing footsteps race from the step of the door. Korra heard Jinora sigh, and slowly walk from the door. Korra let out a frustrated growl, and wiped her tears off of her face. Once she examined herself enough to assure herself her eyes were no longer red and puffy, she walked out of the bathroom, and to the dinner table.

Mako knew when Korra walked into the room, she was not happy. Just how her face looked. It's some kind of mind reading thing you acquire when you have been married to someone for 2 years. She sat down quietly, raising his suspicions even more.

"Are you okay sweetie?" He said in a light voice, rubbing her back.

"Yeah." She said quietly, never looking at him.

"Okay guys! We have something, reeeeeeallly important to tell you all!" Bolin said, exaggerating. There was a few moments of awkward mixed in with anticipation, which was then Asami's que to jump in. "Me and Bolin are getting married!" She yelled. It took a few moments for it to sink it, before all of the 3 airbender's screamed, and got up to go hug the newly engaged couple, Mako and Korra soon coming to join in the hug. "You guys are going to be so happy together." Korra said once everybody was sitting back down. "Mayyyybeee. As long as someone doesn't eat all the food the butler makes." Asami said, looking over at Bolin, who shrugged and said, "He layed down a full buffet out in front of me! You wanted all of that food to go to waste? Not while my stomach is around." Bolin retorted. Everyone laughed, and then had a full hearted conversation all throughout the dinner. Mako was the only one who noticed korra was not participating that much. No matter what it was about, Korra was always the one to talk the most, and here she is not saying a word through the entire dinner. He kept whispering sweet things to her in her ear, but she only smiled at him, then went back to eating quietly.

Once dinner was finished, Korra offered to help Pema and Asami clean up the dishes.

"Would you girls mind finishing up the dishes for me? Spirits, after having 4 kids your back gets messed up!" Pema said, laughing.

"Ofcourse not. Go be with your husband Pema." Asami said, never taking her eyes of the dishes.

"You two are angels. You two girls have a good night!" Pema said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Sooo." Asami said, trying to strike up conversation. "What is it like being married?" Asami asked.

"Well, the first few months are nothing but cheesy dates, and are filled with sexual frustration." Korra said. "And then after that, you are a normal married couple." Korra shrugged, having trouble trying to scrub off food from the plate. Asami had a confused look on her face, but it soon washed away, same as the food stuck on the plate.

Korra was severely cold for whatever reason when they left the temple. She put on her pelt that she had taken with her to help hide the bump that was starting to appear in her lower abdomen. Mako noticed her arms crossed, rubbing the side of her arm, and soon realized she was cold. He smirked, and grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her towards him. "That's more like it." Mako said, and Korra giggled. Spirits, he loved it when she laughed. Once they docked off the ferry, and headed towards the arena, Mako asked, "Hey, why were you not talking much at dinner? Didn't feel good?" He asked, curiously. She avoided eye contact with him, and said "Yeah.. Not feeling very well."

"Well… Why didn't you tell me? I mean we could of-" Mako was cut off when Korra snapped "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to? Okay? Now drop it!" Korra then realized what Pema had during her pregnancy; mood swings. Korra just hoped Mako wouldn't find out before she told him

Mako was taken aback from this, and they walked to the arena in silence.

Once they made it to their little apartment at the top of the arena, Korra instantly felt a headache coming on, so she went to bed immediately, which Mako found odd, but he shrugged it off.

The next morning, Korra slept later than usual. Not so odd for Korra. He gently rubbed his wife's arm, consider she was sleeping on her back. That was definitely NOT Korra. She groggily opened her eyes and said "More sleep." He chuckled and said "Korra, you gotta get up. You have a meeting in an hour." She groaned, and got up and took a shower, and they both headed out together.

Later that evening, Mako was determined to make Korra tell him her little secret he knew she was hiding. He went and bought Noodles from Narooks, and once Korra saw it, she started to run after it. He grabbed her arm and said "Oh no you don't. You are going to tell me what's wrong, and then you can eat."

She guiltily looked down at her boots, and said "Nothing is wrong."

"You're avoiding eye contact and looking down… I can tell you are hiding something Korra." He pointed out.

"For spirits sakes, just drop it!" Korra yelled. Mako walked towards her and brought her into a tight hug as he rubbed her back. "Korra… Please tell me whats wrong sweetie. We have been married for 2 years… why are you so afraid to tell me?" He asked in a soft voice, which further made her angry for whatever reason. "Well maybe you don't deserve to know!" Korra blurted out, unable to control herself. If Mako were able to be honest, that did hurt. "Korra…" Mako said, his voice full of hurt. For some reason that almost made her burst into tears. 'Keep your emotions under control Korra.' She thought to herself. "Please tell me… I can tell something is really bugging you." Mako continued. She sighed. She knew she had to tell him sooner than later, miles of well be now. She squired out of him embrace, and bravely grabbed his hands and placed it where the bump started to form, and held it there.

"I think I might be pregnant…" Korra managed to get out. Mako's face dropped and he stared at where his hand was placed. Korra knew it. Mako didn't want a baby. Mako wouldn't love her again. Her eyes filled with tears, and she said, "I knew it… I shouldn't have told you… You won't love me." She walked away from him and started to let the tears snake down her face. It tooks about 20 seconds for Mako to get his stuff back together, and he walked over to Korra and his arms snaked around her. "Korra, don't ever say that. I will love you until the day I die." He said. "No you won't…" She squeaked, pulling apart from his embrace again. "We should've never done this. Our relationship was a mistake." She said. "I mean now I have to deal with this all alone. You are going to leave and-" She was cut off by Mako spinning her around, and connecting their lips together. Korra was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss, and once they broke apart, Korra looked up at Mako and said, "This is how we got in this situation." Mako chuckled, then said "Don't ever think I will leave you. We will work through this together." Korra just shoved her head in his scarf, trying to calm down. Finally, Mako said, "So… we are having a baby?" Korra looked up to him, with her tear stained face, and laughed and said "Yes."

He put his hands on her lower abdomen, and smiled to himself.

The next morning was like bliss to Mako. He woke up to the woman he loved, who was also pregnant with their child. He smiled as he saw her bed head, with her hair in her mouth as she was drooling on the side of her cheek, which flowed down onto her pillow. He looked down at the bump in her lower abdomen, surprised he never saw it until last night. Not even seconds later, the clock that rang every hour on Avatar Aang Memorial Island rang, which was conveniently the couples wake up call. Although, Mako was more of Korra's wake up call. She was a heavy sleeper who Mako believed could sleep through a tornado.

Mako was about to wake his wife up, when he thought in his mind 'Korra can't go out and patrol the city. She and the baby might get hurt.' So, instead, he went and took a shower, and went into their bedroom to get dressed. Korra's eyes squinted when the morning sun was shining in the window, in her face. She lifted her head up to see her husband getting dressed, and she said "'I'll be up in a minute, then I'll go patrol the city."

"Oh no you're not, you are staying home until the baby is born" Mako said. Korra then whipped her head up, and said "No way! I have to keep Republic City safe Mako. I don't have time to rest." She then started to get up, but her husband pushed her back down on the bed lightly. "Korra, you can't risk the baby. You need to stay out of fights, and everything else until she's born." Mako said. Korra caught on instantly, and said "I think you said she by accident, it's a boy. And what will I even do here? There is nothing but a bed and some boring magazines about Hog monkeys." Mako chuckled and said "Well, there is always something new to learn." And he then walked over to Korra and said "I got to go sweetie, see you when I get home." And he kissed her on the forehead, and she huffed, then crossed her arms like a defiant child. He laughed at his wife, and then left for work.

He was surprised to come home and see Korra actually listened to him, and stayed home. He found his wife sprawled out on the couch, snoring lightly, a magazine half way opened laying on her torso. He took the leftover noodles from last night out of the monitor-top, and put it on the plate, and gently shook his wife awake. She groggily woke up, and grumpily said "What do you want!" "Nice to see you too sweetie." Mako said sarcastically, kissing his wifes forehead. She groaned, and opened one eye to see her husband holding a bowl of noodles to her. "Great I'm starving." Korra said, lifting herself up, and selfishly taking the bowl, and eating it like she wasn't fed in weeks. "When they say pregnant women are eating for two, they literally mean two." Mako said, walking away. He heard Korra set down her bowl, and she said "So you think I am fat!" Mako stopped. He didn't know what to do! That's the fastest Korra's mood has ever changed. He turned around and started walking towards her "No sweetie, you're not fat, you are just bigger because of the baby" Mako said, running his hands up and down her arms. "Oh so know it's the baby's fault?" Korra said, snatching her arms away from his embrace. "N-no Korra! It's just your body needs to-" But he was interrupted by Korra. "SO KNOW IT'S MY BODY?!" Korra yelled, tears filling her eyes. He once again started rubbing his hands up and down her arms and said, "No sweetie it's just-" But he was interrupted by Korra once again, "YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT!" Korra said, as she walked to their bedroom, took a pillow and threw it at Mako, and slamming the door shut. Mako sighed as he turned off all the lights, and laid down on the couch, thinking, "This will be a long 9 months."

~ **I hope you guys enjoyed that! WOW! That took forever to write and this one chapter was SUPER LONG! I am wondering if this series will probably have less chapters because I pack so much into one! Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think. If this kind of Makorra isn't your cup of tea, please check out my other story which is "Makorra Drabbles", where it contains several fluff stories of Mako and Korra. I hope you lovelies enjoy this! Bye! :D~**


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been 3 months since Korra told Mako she was pregnant, and everything has been hell for Mako. Korra would have random cravings, non stop asking Mako to buy weird food for her he has never even heard about. And then there were her insane mood swings, and Mako has gotten use to having a sore neck after the many nights he has spent on the couch. Then there were nights when Korra wanted to go for it, but A majority of the time Mako would say something wrong as they were taking off their clothes, and he once again ended up on the couch. If Mako was lucky, Korra would forget to lock the door, and Mako would sneak in to sleep on the bed, although he never really got a pillow, mainly because they were all there to support Korra's back, and the growing bump. There was one night in particular where she caught him.

"Mako….. Mako! MAKO!" Korra yelled, shaking her husband awake. His eyes shot open, but he soon calmed down as he looked over to see his wife eyeing him down. "Yeah Korra?" He said groggily, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

"I want Narook's Noodles." She said. He sighed and looked out of the window to find total darkness. "Korra, Narook's is not even open right now, you'll have to wait" She was not giving up, " Then go get me Flameo instant noodles." He groaned and said "No Korra. I have to work tomorrow, you will have to wait." Korra huffed and said, "Fine, I don't love you." As she flipped on her other side, facing away from Mako. He smiled to himself. Ever since Korra has been pregnant, it became her new phrase whenever Mako pissed her off. He could NOT wait until this pregnancy is over.

* **I hope you guys enjoyed this. This chapter is A LOT shorter because I don't want the whole store to be done in 2 short chapters haha.. Hope you lovelies enjoy! *Kisses!***


	3. Chapter 3

Korra was now 7 months in. This is when she would get the fastest mood swings ever. In the morning she would be yelling at Mako, and the following night she would be continuously trying to make love to him. There was never one time where it didn't work. She would go from furiously yelling at him, to crying, to kissing him within a matter of seconds.

Korra was now 8 and half months in, and she was ready to birth this baby already so she could back into her normal, comfortable clothes. Mako and Korra was reminded of a nursery when Bolin mentioned it, and they rushed to get it done. They had completely forgot about the nursery. They finished it within a week. Then, they were reminded of baby names, and Korra and Mako sat comfortably on their couch giving suggestions about a baby name. Little did they know they needed more than 1 name.

"What about Saki?" Mako asked. "And Hakoda for a boy?"

"Hmm. They are okay. What about Arnook?" Korra asked. Mako began to get frustrated, and said, "You have been just naming boy names, Korra. We need to think about girl names just incase." Korra huffed and said, "Fine… What about Yuzuki? It's a girl name, at least from what I have heard." Mako shrugged and said, "It's alright, but I bet we can come up with some better names." Korra shrugged and said, "What about Ama?" Mako smiled and said, "I like that one." "And since Kya died a year ago, why don't we also think about that name?" Korra asked. Mako kissed the top of her forehead and said, "We will decide when she's born." Korra caught on and said "He." Mako chuckled and said "If we have a boy, why not Hakoda?" She shrugged and said, "I like it. Hakoda it is." And they sat in comfortable silence.

It all happened so fast. Korra had fallen asleep early since her husband was working late. It was 3 days past her due date, and she THOUGHT she was expecting anything, but apparently not. All of the sudden Korra shot up from excruciating pain in her lower abdomen. She yelled, holding her stomach tightly. Her legs felt suddenly wet. She threw off the sheets to find a clear liquid spreading around her. Dread fell within in, 'My water broke.' She thought, and another contraction hit her, and tears started forming at the brim of her eyes. Once it ended, she laid her head down on the pillow, trying to remain calm. Just before she was about to get up to call Mako, the door opened and he said "Hey sweetie i'm home!" Korra groaned, and cried out, "Mako!" Not even 10 seconds later, he came walking into the door casually. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her crying, and clear liquid all over the sheets. "My water broke." Korra said, and Mako's world stopped momentarily.

 **Hahahaha! I know, I am so cruel for posting a cliffhanger. However, thats the price you lovelies have to pay since I posted more than one on a single night xD. Hope you lovelies enjoy! Reviews are great appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

***I hope you guys enjoy! It's not exactly a polished spoon, but it does the job! Haha! I hope you lovelies like this story, and please leave reviews, they help a lot so I can improve my story-writing for you lovelies! There will be a little re-cap in the beginning, but please bear with me if my next chapters come up late. I am trying my best to keep updates between Makorra Drabbles and this Fanfiction. If this isn't exactly your cup of tea, please check out my other Fanfiction called "Makorra Drabbles." Hope you lovelies enjoy! Muahaha! Kisses!***

"My water broke." Korra said frantically, and Mako's world stopped momentarily. "Don't just stand there! Help me up Mako!" Korra said hurriedly. Mako's feet felt glued to the ground, but somehow he managed to get them unstuck, and he ran to Korra's aid. He helped Korra up, but it was hard, considering he was practically holding her up, because the pain was too much for her. He held on to her hand as they made their way, painfully slow, down the stairs. Mako remembered them being shorter than what they seemed at the moment. After many agonizing minutes, though it felt like hours, they made it to the closest hospital Mako could spot.

After many minutes of Mako screaming at the nurses to get a room for Korr, everyone calmed down, and they got her a room. Everyone calmed down except for Korra. "HOW COULD WE BE SO STUPID MAKO!" Korra yelled. The contractions were shaking her to her core. After many minutes of Korra yelling at Mako over every tiny little thing, she began to drift off. But, that's when the contractions started getting closer together. Mako would get notified his hand was about to be squeezed off when Korra's extremely strong grip would get tighter around his hand and she would start crying. Mako could not feel anything but numb from guilt as he watched the woman he loved go through so much pain, and he couldn't do anything about it. As he contractions got closer and closer together, Mako got even more and more worried. That's when the doctor came in, "Avatar Korra, you are fully dilated. Shouldn't be long before he get's here." Mako caught onto his words first, and smiled. "You are almost there Korra. Just a little while longer to go." He said lightly as he brushed the matted hair out of her face. She smiled, and just then, another contraction hit her, shaking her weakening body, and after the contraction was over, she huffed and said, "A little while longer could not come soon enough." He laughed and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

The doctor was right, because 20 minutes later Korra was screaming her head off, and the baby(s) wanted out! The nurses started stripping Korra of her bottom bindings, and the other nurses were hurriedly putting on their gloves and preparing themselves. Korra was screaming at the top of her lungs, and digging her fingers into Mako's knuckles, which he guessed would be bruised the next morning. The nurses then spread her legs and began inspecting the very place the baby(s) were supposed to come out of. Tears were running down Korra's face. She began to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, but it did not work, so she took out her frustrations on Mako's already crushed hand.

The pain was unlike anything Korra ever experienced before. "PUSH!" A nurse yelled, and Korra did what she was told. Once Korra did the first push, She felt more exhausted than she even did before. After a few more excruciating pushes, she reached down, and sure enough, she felt a head. It took about 10 more until the nurse pulled a baby out, and soft cries filled the air. Korra sighed in relief, completely unaware in just a few more moments, she would have to birth another one. "It's a girl!" One of the nurses said, as she dried the newborn off. Korra's heart swelled with love, and Mako felt pride surge through his veins. Just as the nurse was about to hand Korra her newborn, a horrible amount of pain came over Korra, and one of the nurses said, "There's another baby coming!" And all of them started panicking, getting their gloves back on and preparing themselves once more. Korra looked over to Mako, Mako seeing nothing but pure terror in her eyes. He squeezed her hand to try his best to comfort her, and let her know he was there for her. Korra suddenly screamed so loudly, it left everyone's ears ringing. She squeezed Mako's extremely crushed hand, which was now becoming numb from the lack of blood going through it. "PUSH!" One of the nurses screamed, and after a short few moments of Korra not giving effort, the nurse repeated herself and said, "PUSH!" That's when Korra, eyes red and glossy from the tears, looked up at Mako and said, "Oh spirits Mako, I can't do it. I just can't. It hurts too much. Oh! Please Mako don't make me do it." She cried. "Korra look at me sweetie." Mako demanded. She looked up at him, her face twisted with pain. "You are the strongest woman I know. You beat the equalists, you have won every battle ever since I have known you. You are strong, and you can do this. Please Korra, don't give up on this fight. I love you so much, and I am right here for you." Mako said. After a few seconds of them staring at each other, the nurse yelled, "Avatar Korra you need to push right now or else the baby could die." Korra looked up at Mako, who reassured her. She gave several painful pushes, her eyes screwed shut, but somehow tears leaking from them. After one final push, another came out, Korra's body relaxing. The nurses frantically cleaned of the younger of the two newborns, and one yelled "Another girl!" Korra barely heard it, considering she was drifting off. She truly wanted to see her children, but she was too exhausted. As she was falling asleep, Mako kept telling in her ear how beautiful their two girls were. He kept squeezing her hand to let her know he was still, and always will be, there


	5. Chapter 5

He kept squeezing her hand to let her know he was still, and always will be, there. Once the nurses finished off one of the newborns, they looked towards their mother, who was obviously asleep. Instead, the nurse went over to Mako in the chair next to the bed, and gave him the older twin. He looked down, amazed that he and Korra made two beautiful children together. He looked down at the fragile life, who was dozing off, just like her mother. He examined her. He noticed that she had the same skintone as her mother, and the same dark brown hair. He was yet to see her eyes. Randomly in the middle of her nap, she hiccupped, and it made Mako's heart flutter. She opened her eyes, surprised at why she was awoken from her nap. Mako noticed she had the same amber eyes as him. Her eyes found her father, and she gave him a blank stare. "Hey there." Mako said in a light voice, lightly playing with her lower lip, to which she gave him an angry look that was just like her mother's. "You sure gave me and mommy a scare." Mako said, smiling at his new daughter. One of the nurses then pulled a cart with a see through wall around it, which held his younger daughter right next to Mako. "Do you have clothes for them?" The nurse asked, as she pulled down the mask on her face. Mako nodded, and the nurse responded, "They are both a healthy weight and height. Would you like me to go get their birth certificates ready?" She questioned. Without looking away from his daughter, he responded with A, "Yes please. I would also like to call someone." The nurse said, "I will go to the front desk to let them know. Who would you like to call?" Mako thought for a moment, then said, "Air temple Island, and the Sato Mansion. Please tell them Korra gave birth." The nurse said, "I will let them know right away." And with that, she left the room. After around 10 minutes, he decided to dress them. He set the unnamed babies together, and went towards the bag next to Korra's hospital bed, and pulled out some clothes. He thanked the spirits they brought more than one outfit. He pulled out booties, one pink and one green. He then pulled out 2 different kind of onesies, which matched their booties. One had a picture of a flower on it, and the other a pattern. He then pulled out a purple flower headband that wrapped around their head, and a green headband with a bow on it. He then found he diapers, which if he were to be truthful with himself, he was intimidated to put them on his daughters. Korra knew how to do it, I mean, she was born in the South Pole, where it was completely acceptable for 16 years olds to have babies. He gathered up the courage, and went to his daughters, trying to figure out how to put the diaper on. He was about to put it on backwards, when the nurse walked in, and said, "Oh! Let me help you with that." She then scurried over to the newborns, and put the diapers on so fast, Mako was amazed. "There you go!" The nurse said, pointing to the now covered Newborns. "Thanks… I honestly have no idea how to put a diaper on." Mako said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's okay! A lot of parents don't know how put it on. But you'll learn soon. Anyway! I called The Sato residence, and those who reside at Air Temple Island, and let them know Avatar Korra gave birth. And also, here is the twins Birth certificate." The nurse handed him two pieces of paper in a envelope. "Thank you so much." Mako said. The nurse smiled, then walked out of the room, to leave the new family in peace.

Mako was contemplating which onesie to put on which. He decided the older should get the green, and the younger should get the purple. He snapped them in place, then put the booties on then, and finally put on the Headbands. Mako glad he suggested getting the headbands, even though Korra disagreed with him. He thought they looked absolutely adorable. The decided to hold the one who was much more happier, and bouncier than her sister. Mako sat back in the chair as he admired his younger daughter's features. She had a mix of Mako and Korra's skin tone. More Korra's, but lighter. Her hair was a dark brown, just like her mother's. She had big ocean blue eyes just like her mother. "We weren't expecting you!" Mako said to the little newborn. She smiled and laughed as she saw her father make a silly face at her. She gave a big yawn after a few minutes, and started to fall asleep in her father's arms. He smiled as he saw his daughter trying to fight sleep, but she gave up, and soon was asleep.

 **Sorry this was so late! I am updating all of my stories today! I have also come up with a schedule now so you know when to expect this story and others! I promise I won't be late! I just have had trouble in school trying to sign up for my electives when I become a Freshmen in high school soon! (Yay!) Haha, hope you guys enjoy! *Kisses.***

 **The Pregnant Avatar: Every Sunday**

 **Wake up: Every Friday (Evening)**

 **Makorra Drabbles: Every Saturday**

 **Check out my other stories if this sin't your cup of tea! My other stories URl's are below!**

 **Wake up: s/12303300/1/Wake-up**

 **Makorra Drabbles: s/12253629/1/Makorra-Drabbles**

 **Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, he saw out of the corner of his eye 6 people dressed in Air bending robes enter the room, then he saw his brother run in, and his fellow non-bending friend, Asami. Bolin squated over and rested his hands on his knees, wheezing out, "We- we got here- as soon as.. Soon.. as we- could." He was completely out of breath. "Out of respect everyone, I didn't mean you had to come here." Mako said. "We didn't need to, but we wanted to." Tenzin said. Suddenly, 3 little Air benders com out from behind their father, and screamed "Korra!" in usion. They started running to the exhausted mother, who was sleeping. "Jinora! Ikki! Meelo! Come here right now! Korra is sleeping!" The children stopped, and all said an "Awww." As they slowly walked back towards their father.

Tenzin then looked around the room, and found the older twin, wiggling around. He then looked back and forth between the child in Mako's arms, and the one in the cart. Mako sighed, then said, "We had no idea Korra was carrying twins." The 3 little Airbenders said in a hushed voice, "Cool!" And ran over to the twin wiggling in the cart. Pema followed her children, cooing over the newborn. "So I am an uncle of two kids! Great!" Bolin said, pulling Asami with him to admire the baby. Tenzin was surprised at the mention of twins, but soon recovered, walking over to Korra, and put a hand on her shoulder, obviously worried about her. Pema interrupted, "Tenzin, she will be fine. She is obviously exhausted from birthing two children at the same time. Just a little rest, and she will be fine." Pema reassured her husband. He nodded, and went to join his wife as they admired the baby.

Bolin went over to his brother, and asked in a polite way, "Can I hold…. Uhm, is it a boy or a girl?" Bolin asked. "They are both girls." Mako replied. "And yes, you can hold her." Mako said, as carefully as he could, handing the baby to his brother, who surprisingly was good at it. Mako began drifting off to sleep, and soon, Pema and Asami took the kids home, while Tenzin and Bolin stayed to help the the newborns, since their parents were both sleeping.

Mako woke up a few hours later, considering he fell asleep in a plastic chair. As soon as he woke up, it all flooded back to him. He looked around frantically for his daughters, and he calmed down when he saw Bolin in the chair handling one of his daughters, and Tenzin rocking back and forth to try and calm down the other. Bolin caught sight of his brothers awakening, and gave him his daughter. Mako looked up to see Bolin's eyes bloodshot. "Go home and get some rest bro. I will be okay." His brother responded with a yawn and a nodding, as he left the room. "I will stay if you wish." Tenzin offered, obviously also tired. "No, it's okay. If I need help, the nurses will help me." Mako said. Tenzin nodded, and set down the now calm down newborn in the cart. She stretched out, yawned, and fell asleep. Tenzin nodded towards the new father, then left to go home so he could make up for the lost rest.

He cared for his two daughters for about another hour, until Korra showed signs of waking up. It took a while, but she finally opened her eyes, and looked over to Mako with weary eyes. She let out a weakly "Hi." Then looked over to see her daughter in his arms, and looked at the other one, who was sleeping soundly in the cart. "I want to hold her." Korra said. Mako got up, picked the newborn up carefully, and set her in korra's arms. Korra looked down at her, lovingly, smiling. "They are so beautiful." Korra remarked, playing with the wisps on her happy daughter's head. "Well, they are just like their mother." Mako said. Korra blushed and said, "That is so cheesy." Mako scooted closer to her and said, "That hurts my feelings Korra." He said in a sarcastic voice. Korra rolled her eyes, and said, "Yeah sure it does." Then, she pressed her mouth against his, them both sharing a long, passionate kiss. They ended it, and Korra pressed her forehead against his, smiling, and out of breath.

The newborn in Korra's arms starting making a fuss for the first time since it was out in the world. Korra's motherly instincts kicked in, and she started shushing and rocking the baby, talking nonsense to her. Once the newborn calmed down, Korra looked up at Mako, and said, in all seriousness, "I love you." Mako smiled, and said, "I love you too."

 **There it is folks! I can officially rap up this series as completed! Don't be sad though, because soon I will start a sequel which will follow Mako and Korra, and there 2 twins girls through their milestones in their first 5 years of life! I hope you lovelies liked this series, and The Pregnant Avatar is a rap!**


End file.
